staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Stycznia 2011
thumb|left|79px 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 - Uwaga detektyw - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Program ochrony księżniczek (Princess Protection Program); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Buli - Buli i piraci, odc. 81 (Bouli et les Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja; STEREO 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Świry - odc. 5 (Psych, ep. 5, 9 Lives); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2002 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2110; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5290 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5290); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5291 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5291); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. I; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1614; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2003 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2111; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs rozpalił pod kotłem, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zasadzili nasionko, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - kronika cz. II; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 3 (Royal Pains - odc. 3) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zagubieni VI - odc. 3/18 (Lost VI, ep. 3 What Kate Does); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zagubieni VI - odc. 4/18 (Lost VI, ep. 4 The Substitute); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mistrzowie horroru - Sny w domu wiedźmy (Masters of Horror, H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch - House); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Stuart Gordon; wyk.:Erza Godden, Jay Brazeau, Campbell Lane, Chelah Horsdal; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Wieczny ogień, odc. 3/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Kolebka cywilizacji, odc. 4/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kojak seria 5 - Femme fatale kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Krystyna Habsburg. Życie na zamku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:05 Świat Józefa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Z Ziemi Piastowskiej; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 88 - Ojcowski obowiązek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Piotr Gąsowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1802 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Pytając o Boga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Święta wojna - Dieta - Cud (249); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 427 - Debiutantka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:23 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/64; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.44 - Rita Barańska; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 4 Dzisiaj premiera; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 521 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 800; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 541; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 10/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Alibi na poniedziałek - Oszustwa i kłamstwa (Lies and Deception) - txt - str.777; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Louis Belanger; wyk.:Madchen Amick, Andrew Walker, Joseph Kell, Ton Calabretta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Zaginiony świat komunizmu - Królestwo amnezji - odc. 2 (Lost world communis - Kingdom of forgetting - ep. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Gorący temat - odc. 11/16 Ostrzeżenie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Gorący temat - odc. 12/16 Debata; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Plac Zbawiciela; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Śnieżny bałwanek Mrozik - film animowany (USA,1969) 09:15 Miodowe lata: Leśne zacisze (47) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Nielegalne SPA (16) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zbuntowany bez powodu (98) 11:30 Mamuśki (26) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Rodzinne niespodzianki (241) 13:00 Niania (51) 13:30 Niania (52) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1220) 14:45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 (75) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Wykorzystany gwałciciel (99) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (23) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1221) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dogadzacz (201) 20:05 Megahit: Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 22:45 Pazury tygrysa 3 - film sensacyjny (Kanada,1999) 00:45 Na każde wezwanie (2) 02:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market thumb|left|79px 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (5) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango 13:20 Detektywi: Dwa słowa 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Zrobić sobie zastrzyk z botoksu czy nie? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Prosto w serce (6) 18:25 Detektywi: Jaśminowa 4 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1375) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: 114 tysięcy 21:30 Agenci NCIS (3) 22:30 Usta, usta 2 (4) 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Nie z tego świata (18) 01:00 Co za tydzień 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Zrobić sobie zastrzyk z botoksu czy nie? 04:00 Nic straconego thumb|left|79px 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:09 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:52 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda 10:23 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:23 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Info Dziennik 22:24 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:44 Pogoda 23:48 Sportowy wieczór 00:05 Rajd Dakar 2011 - podsumowanie dnia 00:36 Atijat, pierwsza żona - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 01:31 Minęła dwudziesta 02:14 Info Dziennik 02:22 Pogoda 02:24 Gość "Info Dziennika" - wywiad 02:36 Info Dziennik 03:14 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 03:26 Sportowy wieczór 03:36 Za kulisami PRL 04:01 Minęła dwudziesta 04:44 Telekurier 05:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 05:24 Sportowy wieczór 05:34 Raport z Polski thumb|left|79px 05:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Lotos 05:20 mała Czarna - talk show 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (92) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (86) 10:20 Osaczona (74) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (96) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Lotos 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (93) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (55) 17:00 Osaczona (75) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (97) 19:00 Morze miłości (87) 20:00 Galileo (171) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja (1/2) - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 22:15 Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 23:15 Geneza (15) 00:25 mała Czarna - talk show 01:25 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 03:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 TV Market 04:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:25 Marina (98) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (821) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Anna Przybylska i Michał Piróg 07:40 Plotkara 3 (8) 08:30 Brzydula (183) 09:00 Brzydula (184) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (10) 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (11) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina (99) 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Maria Czubaszek i Jarosław Kuźniar 16:05 Plotkara 3 (9) 17:00 Brzydula (185) 17:30 Brzydula (186) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (12) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (13) 20:00 True Story: Odzyskać siebie - film obyczajowy (USA,1992) 21:55 Nie z tego świata (11) 22:50 Paparazzo - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Kanada,2001) 00:35 Arkana magii 02:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (612) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (92) 09:30 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (92) 11:00 Burza uczuć (613) 12:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (93) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (93) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Barbie Mariposa - film animowany (USA,2008) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (33) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (34) 19:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (6) 20:00 Junior TV: Jetsonowie (20) 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Śpiąca królewna - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Bitwy wszech czasów (7) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Polowanie na ludzi (5) 00:30 WWE Superstars - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (17) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1138) 08:45 Samo życie (1488) 09:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus (163) 10:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Gwiazda (6) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (69) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Absolutny środek Europy (109) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarna dziura (216) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kręte ścieżki edukacji (164) 15:00 Mamuśki (15) 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 16:00 Adam i Ewa (148) 16:30 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Gwiazda (6) 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Interwencja 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (18) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (6) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1218) 21:30 Samo życie (1489) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kosztowny drobiazg (165) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kwestia dojrzałości (70) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Rafał rzucił Dorotę (110) 00:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (18) 01:00 Samo życie (1489) 01:30 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Daleko od noszy - making off 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1218) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 04:30 Play USA Tour (2) 05:00 Dlaczego ja? (6) thumb|left|79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 3 - Żegnaj nadziejo (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Kraj się śmieje - Wszystkiego najlepszego czyli cnoty i zalety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Kotlet Twardowskiego; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 295; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 296; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kabaretożercy - (1); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1604; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 81* - Wstrząs; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czas honoru - odc. 6* - Pawiak; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 66; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Raz Dwa Trzy i VOO VOO - urodzinowo; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 17/18 - Porwanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Monika Kuszyńska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Indeks z piosenkami czyli I część Gali Piosenki Studenckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1604; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 8 - Anna Mucha i Katarzyna Cichopek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Benefis - Janusza Majewskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 22:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Lęk przestrzeni; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Nowak; wyk.:Bogusław Sochnacki, Jerzy Zygmunt Nowak, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jerzy Kramarczyk, Czesław Przybyła, Hanna Śleszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1604; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:20 KULT/owe/ piosenki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Kolba na szczęście!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|79px 08:05 Śmierć jak kromka chleba - dramat społeczny (Polska,1994) 10:10 Droga do Mekki - Podróż Mahommeda Asada - film dokumentalny (Austria,2008) 11:45 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79: Czesław Niemen 12:00 Transmisja - magazyn kulturalny 12:25 Palety: Renoir. Piękne, letnie niedziele 13:00 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej: Ryszard Strauss - Symfonia Alpejska op. 64 14:40 Dzieci słońca - film dokumentalny (Izrael,USA,2007) 16:00 Mały książę - teledysk (Polska,1967) 16:10 Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1982) 18:00 Oblicza władzy: Boski - dramat biograficzny (Włochy,Francja,2008) 20:10 Ciało - komedia (Polska,2003) 21:50 Noc z muzyką klasyczną: Bronisław Huberman, czyli zjednoczenie Europy i skrzypce - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2010) 22:45 Joshua Bell - Verbier Festival 2007 - koncert (Niemcy,2007) 23:50 Noc z psychologią: Tylko strach - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1993) 01:25 Noc z psychologią: Studio alternatywne: Alkoholizm 02:25 Noc z psychologią: Okna: Uzależnienie 03:10 Zapraszamy na nasz program: Muzyka szamanów syberyjskich 04:05 Rozmowy istotne: Andrzej Nowak 04:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.01.1987 08:35 Notacje: Andrzej Czeczot. Byłem błaznem 08:45 Dzieje Polaków: Głos ludu - Witos 08:50 Być równy innym - Wincenty Witos - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 09:20 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Gaudeamus - reportaż 09:35 Etniczne klimaty - reportaż 10:15 Noce i dnie: Babcia (3/12) 11:10 Dwaj ludzie z filmem - cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Spór o historię. Polityka historyczna - debata 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Powtórka z historii - Stanisław August Poniatowski (1) - magazyn 12:35 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Powtórka z historii - Stanisław August Poniatowski (2) - magazyn 13:05 Polskie bitwy: Przegrana bitwa 13:55 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Zaginiona cywilizacja (1) 14:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu: Jego imię Polska. Tadeusz Kościuszko - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 15:05 Powstanie zamojskie: Nie dali ziemi... (2/3) 15:45 Tajemnice Bieszczad: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami 16:00 W kręgu mistrzów sztuki: Łukasz Cranach Starszy - magazyn 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: W kręgu paryskiej "Kultury" - film dokumentalny 17:15 Tajemnice Bieszczad: W poszukiwaniu źródeł Sanu 17:30 Noce i dnie (4/12) 18:30 Z innej strony: Chiny (1) - reportaż (Polska,2006) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.01.1987 19:30 Etniczne klimaty - reportaż 20:00 Tajna historia zimnej wojny - bałkański przyczółek - film dokumentalny 20:25 Ex libris 20:35 Flesz historii 21:00 American ski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 21:50 Historia zapisana w lasach: Bielsko-Biała 22:00 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu (2/3) 22:30 Tajna historia ZSRR: Prawo zwycięzcy 23:00 Pamięć pozostała - film dokumentalny (Polska,1989) 23:30 Żołnierze generała Kleeberga - program historyczny (Polska,1989) 00:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 6 (7) 08:00 Pociąg - film psychologiczny (Polska,1959) 09:40 Łapu-capu extra 10:15 Będzie głośno - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 12:00 Eureka 4: Skamieliny (7) 12:45 Już mnie nie kochaj - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 14:10 Mama w opałach - komedia (USA,2009) 15:50 Skarb - komedia (Francja,2009) 17:20 Sztuka i oligarchia - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 18:20 Hotelowa miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 6 (8) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przeludniona Ziemia - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 22:05 Bezkarni (2) 23:00 Premiera: Droga bez powrotu 3: Zostawieni na śmierć - horror (USA,2009) 00:35 Jedenaste: Nie uciekaj - thriller (Polska,2009) 02:05 Rec 2 - horror (Hiszpania,2009) 03:30 Muzyka 04:00 Łapu-capu extra 04:30 Muzyka 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka thumb|left|79px 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Prawdziwe oblicze Charliego - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2002) 10:10 Deser: Dobre rady - film krótkometrażowy (Szwecja,2008) 10:30 Czerwone berety - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1962) 12:10 Amerykański tata 6 (7) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 14:50 Czerwony Baron - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2008) 17:00 Było sobie kłamstwo - komedia fantasy (USA,2009) 18:40 Uczciwy przekręt 2: Nokaut (2) 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Kaidan - horror (Japonia,2007) 22:00 Odbicie zła - horror (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2008) 23:30 Powrót na ring - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 01:00 Droga bez powrotu 3: Zostawieni na śmierć - horror (USA,2009) 02:30 Żurek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 03:45 Muzyka 04:00 Aktualności filmowe 04:30 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka thumb|left|79px 06:00 Wczoraj i dziś - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 07:45 Tina Turner - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2009) 08:50 W krainie czarów - komediodramat (USA,2008) 10:30 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 3 - film przygodowy (Dania,2008) 11:55 Herkules - film animowany (USA,1997) 13:25 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 15:15 Uwięziony (4) 16:05 Julie i Julia - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 18:10 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 18:40 Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2008) 20:10 Premiera: Zakazane imperium (1) 21:25 Terminator: Ocalenie - thriller SF (USA,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2009) 23:20 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1998) 00:50 Zakazane imperium (1) 02:00 Przystanek Manhattan - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 03:30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 03:55 Siedem dni - thriller (Korea Południowa,2007) thumb|left|79px 06:00 Paul McCartney: Good Evening New York City - koncert (USA,2009) 07:00 Scooby-Doo! Strachy i patałachy - komedia (USA,Kanada,2009) 08:20 Niezła parka - komedia (Francja,2008) 09:55 Siedem dusz - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2008) 11:55 Madeline - komedia (Francja,USA,1998) 13:25 Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona - film fantasy (USA,2008) 16:05 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 17:45 Piekarz - komedia kryminalna (Wielka Brytania,2007) 19:10 Druh mama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 20:35 Dynastia Tudorów 4 (6) 21:25 Zakazane imperium (1) 22:35 Zakazane imperium (1) 23:50 Mogło być gorzej 2 (1) 00:20 Amerykańska zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2007) 02:00 Biznes w butelce - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 02:55 Fay Grim - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2006) 04:50 Avril Lavigne - koncert (Kanada,2008) thumb|left|79px 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Wyścigi samochodowe: International GT Open (4) - podsumowanie sezonu 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Mój sport, moje życie 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Z archiwum "Stawki": Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Serwis 15:05 eMeReS - wydanie specjalne 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Mój sport, moje życie 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Wyścigi samochodowe: International GT Open (4) - podsumowanie sezonu 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Skok na stok 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Tydzień na maksa - program publicystyczny 19:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 20:00 Serwis 20:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 21:00 Serwis 21:05 eMeReS - wydanie specjalne 22:00 Serwis 22:30 Skok na stok 23:00 Serwis 23:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: International GT Open (4) - podsumowanie sezonu 00:00 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 01:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 08:05 Sportowa niedziela 08:35 Bal Mistrzów Sportu - reportaż 09:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 10:35 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 11:45 Telezakupy 12:15 Piłka nożna: Memoriał im. Stefana Moskalewicza 12:30 Idolka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 13:20 Hokej na lodzie: Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz: Comarch Cracovia Kraków - Ciarko KH Sanok 15:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 16:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Anwil Włocławek - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 18:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Collalbo - 3. dzień 19:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Świata w Szwecji - zapowiedź 20:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy 22:05 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Po bandzie - magazyn hokejowy 23:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Altenmarkt-Zauchensee - zjazd kobiet 00:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 08:35 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 7. etap: Arica - Antofagasta 09:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - 1. dzień 11:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 7. etap: Arica - Antofagasta 11:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie - konkurs indywidualny 12:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 13:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 13:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Lakeside - mecz finałowy 14:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - 2. dzień 17:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - 1. dzień 18:50 Eurogole Flesz 19:00 Piłka nożna: Gala FIFA w Zurychu 20:15 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 8. etap: Antofagasta - Copiapo 20:45 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 20:50 Watts 21:00 Wrestling: This Week on World Wrestling Entertainment 21:30 Wrestling: Vintage Collection 22:25 Clash time - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 8. etap: Antofagasta - Copiapo 23:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie - 2. dzień 01:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2011 - 8. etap: Antofagasta - Copiapo 01:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 21:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 00:50 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:20 Polska i świat 01:40 Fakty po Faktach 02:10 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:55 Supermeteo 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:05 Dzień po dniu 05:55 Supermeteo thumb|left|79px 6:00 Piąty bieg - odc. 3, serial dokumentalny 6:30 Piąty bieg - odc. 4, serial dokumentalny 7:00 Fani czterech kółek - Transformacja garbusa - odc. 1 7:30 Fani czterech kółek - Transformacja garbusa - odc. 2 8:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - W samym środku zimy USA 2005-2009 9:00 Brudna robota - Zbieracz pijawek USA 2004 10:00 Sekundy grozy - odc. 27 10:30 Sekundy grozy - odc. 28 11:00 Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn - Pierwszy chopper PJD - odc. 1 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania - Syberia - odc. 1 13:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - Samochodowa kraksa 14:00 Brudna robota - W fabryce manekinów USA 2004 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 11 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 12 16:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - Człowiek za burtą USA 2005-2009 17:00 Premiera - Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn - Pierwszy chopper PJD, część 2/Motocykl Geico, część 1/Motocykl dla FBI 18:00 Szkoła przetrwania - Syberia - odc. 2 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - Kilka minimitów 20:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 3, serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 4, serial dokumentalny 21:30 Człowiek w roli ofiary - Zabójcy na sawannie Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2009 22:30 Premiera - Morderczy poligon - Spadochroniarze 23:30 Granice wytrzymałości - Półciężarówka 00:30 Powrót do Afganistanu - odc. 1, serial dokumentalny 1:30 Straż graniczna - odc. 6, serial dokumentalny 2:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - Kilka minimitów 3:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 3, serial dokumentalny 3:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 4, serial dokumentalny 3:50 Człowiek w roli ofiary - Zabójcy na sawannie Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2009 4:40 Morderczy poligon - Spadochroniarze 5:30 Sekundy grozy - odc. 6 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:RamówkI TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki n Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:RamówkI Eurosport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2011 roku